1. FIELD OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENT(S)
This invention generally relates to a linear slide selector switch for multiple channels for selecting between several switch positions. Specifically, there is a housing that contains a slide and a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board has rows of contacts. A contactor is mounted to the slide. As the slide is moved linearly, electrical connections are made and broken on the printed circuit board.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Various devices are well known for selecting between several switch positions such as rotary switches, encoders, push button switches, linearly actuated switches, etc.
Rotary switches to control more than one channel through several switch positions are fabricated by adding additional rotary switch/leadframe assemblies to a single rotary actuator. Push button switches are generally limited to the actuation of switch positions for one channel. Linearly actuated switches currently exist for switching between several positions for only one channel.
Multi-position, multiple channel switches are commonly utilized in volume controls for in-wall building stereo systems. Typically, there is a rotary switch mounted on a printed circuit board that has components mounted thereon including two multi-tap inductors or transformers.
Despite the prior art devices, none have allowed the user to control several switch positions over more than one channel with a single linear actuator.